


Blood Cult

by Level_30_Enchantments



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Cults, Human Sacrifice, Minecraft Blood Cult, Poetry, Rivalry, They're friends.... or are they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Level_30_Enchantments/pseuds/Level_30_Enchantments
Summary: Advance WarningOn Thursday midnight ESTPeople will be posting fics containing gore or psychological horror involving MCYTers and streamers.So please ignore the tagMinecraft Blood Cultif you do not want to see any of this and we will try not to involve CCs who are not comfortable in it.Why?Read my little story on Dream running from a cult.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Blood Cult

_Wake up poor victim_  
_Even if your situation is grim_  
_While you're still alive_  
_Run, RUN, YOU NEED TO SURVIVE_

Dream wakes up, body in complete pain as he remembers somebody taking him and Techno away. A voice in his head desperately pleads for him to go, get away where he laid, a wet ground covered by old, dead leaves judging by the crunch he hears as he scramble onto his feet.

_He calls out his friend's name_  
_Screaming everywhere with no aim_  
_Stranger please hurry, make haste_  
_Your safe loneliness will be disgraced_

No light source, only silence interrupted by his rapid breathing. He has no idea where to go but he run as the voice gets louder and louder, he was questioning so many things as he ran, occasionally hitting the rough surface of a tree or tripping on some root. The voice would scream whenever he has done so, he quickly picks himself up to quieten it.

Did he recognize the voice? He's not sure, it sounded familiar. Monotone, cold and robotic was how he could describe it.

But something else was growing louder as well, a group with accents and voices all varied but all chorusing in the same time. With dark red robes and a leader with a tigress mask walking through the darkness with no difficult or light. Louder and louder...

He hears them chant

"We need more ink"  
_Dream, do not blink_  
"We need more paper"  
_Keep running from your abducter_

"Blood for the Blood God"  
_No time for you to plod_  
"Blood Blood Blood"  
_You foolishly fell into mud_

Terrified, panicked and muddied, he then looks up to a woman with a lantern that was bloodied. It was dim and only shows her chest and half of her tigress mask with dried blood splattered across it. He hears more footsteps coming but it didn't amount to the fear he felt behind him.

" **I'm sorry** "

_What use are friends?_  
_They can only end_  
_This one is no better_  
_Though it could have gone worser_

_You felt the cold metal blade_  
_Your shirt soaking up your blood red shade_  
_Turning your head to see red irises_  
_Feeling yourself going lifeless_

"Techno..." Dream sputtered out as he tries to think of why was his friend doing this to him. His friend's only response was plunging the sword deeper in him. He gasps out in pain but couldn't think up any words to say, befuddled and betrayed, his mental stability didn't stay.

Techno looked down to his rival with eyes filled with sorrow, knowing well he can never see the arrogant bastard tomorrow or any other day. Or maybe he could, yes, he can still see him. He didn't need the head to be disposed and the rest of the body can be recycled.

This will do, this will suffice  
As the Blood Cult continues on with the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So why oh why are we posting such things on Thursday.  
> Due to an unexpected turn of events, [L30](https://discord.gg/cj9jcP) has created a "Blood Cult" filled with people who loves gore, torture and psychological horror in **stories** and only for entertainment, we don't like it when it actually happens nor are we a real cult with human sacrifices. Not even the majority of the server are part of it.
> 
> We're holding a Blood Pope election and whoever makes the best oneshot that has gore or something mentally traumatizing with a really good plot will get the title and the rest who participated will become priests. 
> 
> Interested? Rules in the [collection.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MC_Blood_Pope)
> 
> Oh and no, we don't want to see in real life content creators in these situations. We just like writing it and the angst it brings, we're not actual murderers as well.


End file.
